Blood Bindings 1: Dark Beginnings
by Crystal Martin
Summary: After the Dark Forest was defeated the Clans thought that there would be peace at last, but what lurks in the shadows might be an even bigger threat. Could this be the end of the Clans? Alternate continuation of what happens after the Last Hope.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. That belongs to the Erins.**

 **This is an alternate continuation of the Warriors Series. This is my own take on what happened after the Last Hope. I am by no means a good writer. This is just an idea that came to me.**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom (stepping in for Squirrelflight while she is in the nursery)

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
 **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Cherryfall -ginger she-cat

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom

 **Apprentices:**

Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat

Lilypaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Queens:**

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother of Bramblestar's kits; Ravenkit - small black tom with white dash on his chest, white tail tip and green eyes, Firekit - ginger tom with green eyes, Sparrowkit - dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Daisy-cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

 **Elders:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan  
Leader:** Rowanstar – ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Toadfoot – dark brown tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud – very small tabby tom

 **Warriors:  
** Oakfur – small brown tom

Smokefoot – black tom

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Ratscar – brown tom with long scars across his back

Snowbird – pure white she-cat

Olivenose – tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur – dark gray tom

Redwillow – mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw – cream and gray tom

Starlingwing – ginger tom

Kinkfur – tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **Queens:**

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Rowanstar's kits)

Shrewfoot – gray she-cat with black feet (Mother of Rainkit – gray tom)

Dawnpelt – cream furred she-cat (mother of Starlingwing's kits: Stormkit – gray-blue tom, Mosskit: gray she-cat, Weaselkit – ginger tom)

Pinenose – black she-cat (mother of Blackkit – black tom)

 **Elders:**

Cedarheart – dark gray tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Onestar – brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfeather – dark gray tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight – mottled gray tom

 **Warriors:**

Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Whitetail – small white she-cat

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Harespring – brown and white tom

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot – gray tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail – dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Furzepelt – gray and white she-cat

Boulderstorm – large pale gray tom

 **Queens:**

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Breezepelt's kit: Rabbitkit – light brown she-cat)

 **Elders:**

Tornear – tabby tom

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Mistystar – gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker – black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing – dappled golden she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Willowshine**

 **Warriors:**

Mintfur – light grey tabby tom

Icewing – white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail – dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot – mottled gray tom

Robinwing – tortoiseshell and white tom  
 **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

Beetlewhisker – brown and white tabby tom

Grasspelt – light brown tom

Duskfur – brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream – pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypelt – brown and white she-cat

Rushfur – light brown tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Featherpaw – silver she-cat

 **Queens:**

Petalfur – gray and white she-cat (expecting kits)

 **Elders:**

Dapplenose – mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail – ginger and white tom

 **Blood Bindings 1: Dark Beginnings**

 **Prologue**

Bushes rustled as a large white tom with one black paw pushed his way through them. His muscles seemed to tense up as he walked. The tom glanced back for no more than a second just to make sure that his _friend_ was following him. He used that term very loosely. This cat was no more than a tool to him. Someone he could use to get what he wanted… no, what he needed. The other cat - a tortoiseshell and white tom - was just a foxlength or two behind.

"Are we almost there?" The white tom asked impatiently. "Are you sure that you now where they went? Or are you just leading me into the middle of nowhere?"

"Have faith, Ice. You will have what you desire soon." The other tom replied coolly.

Ice could hear the swish of the other cat's tail as it moved back and forth a couple of times. The white tom stopped and turned around to face him. "I swear, Sol." He growled, baring his fangs at the tortoiseshell and white tom. "If you are lying to me I will rip your throat out right where you stand. I have been looking for years and you will not detour me from my goal." Ice's fur bristled in anger.

Sol didn't even seem to flinch at the threat. He remained calm and collected. "I promise you that I am not lying. As I said you will have what you desire soon."

Ice sighed and shook his head, deciding not to pressure the matter any further. This cat was the only lead that he had in years. "Let's get going then." He meowed coldly as he turned and began walking again. _Don't worry father, I will avenge you. I will make them fear our name again._

…

Bramblestar paced back and forth, his muscles tense and his tail swishing to and fro. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he stole a quick glance at the nursery. "What if something goes wrong? What if she needs me? What if she-"

"Bramblestar, sit down." Leafpool meowed sharply. "She will be fine. Have faith in Jayfeather. He is one of the greatest medicine cats this Clan has ever known." Her eyes shimmered with pride as she mentioned her son.

"You should be in there." The dark tabby tom stopped his pacing to turn and face his mate's sister. "What if Jayfeather needs help!"

"If he needs help then he will call for me." The light brown tabby she-cat pointed out. "And I was instructed to stay out here to keep you from freaking out." She flicked his ear with her tail. "So sit down. You worrying isn't going to help Squrrielflight. I promise you that."

Bramblestar looked like he was about to argue with Leafpool but decided against it, finally sitting down. "Sorry it's just… this is her first litter. What if something goes wrong with the birth? What if she doesn't make it? Or the kits? Or both of them?"

"Bramblestar you are not helping anything by thinking those things." Jayfeather meowed as he exited the nursery.

The dark tabby tom immediately sprung to his paws as the medicine cat appeared. "Is she okay? Is the kits okay?"

"Yes they are. Would you like to come in and see them?" Jayfeather asked.

Bramblestar nodded and pushed past the blind tom, sliding into the nursery. Squirrelflight was in a nest near the back, curled up around three balls of fur. As he entered, his mate lifted her head. "Bramblestar," she meowed tiredly. "Come, meet your kits. You have two sons." She pointed her tail at the black tom with a white chest mark and a white tail tip and the little ginger colored kit. "And one daughter." She then pointed her tail at the tabby she-cat who looked exactly like him.

The dark tabby tom sat down beside her nest, pride swelling up inside of him. "What should we name them?"

"Well I was thinking Sparrowkit for the she-cat." Squrrielflight suggested.

"That is a beautiful name." He looked down at the ginger tom. "How about we call him Firekit, after your father."

Squrrielflight seemed to smile at that. "I would love that." She looked down at the last kit, who was the runt of the litter. "What should we call him?"

"He looks like an old friend of Firestar's." Bramblestar meowed, thinking back to a cat they hadn't seen since the Clans left the old forest. "So how about we call him Ravenkit?"

 **Let me know how I did and if I should continue. Like I said, I am by no means a good writer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the people who reviewed :) I really appreciate them. I also changed some small things about the allegiances.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"_

Ravenkit groaned as his father's yowl woke him up. The small kit lifted his head, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He looked up as his mother, Squrrielflight, lifted herself from the nest, shaking away bits of moss that clung to her ginger pelt. Ravenkit batted away a piece that landed on his nose and sat up.

"Can I come to the meeting?" Sparrowkit pleaded to their mother, bouncing around her paws. "Please, I won't get in the way."

Ravenkit sighed inwardly at his sister. Why did she have to be so excited over something as lame as a Clan meeting? He glanced over at Firekit to see that the ginger kit had the same pleading look in his eyes.

"Can we?" Firekit mewed hopefully. "We promise we will be quiet."

"Okay but the moment you make so much as a sound you will be sent back to your nursery." Squrrielflight warned the kits, flicking her tail over their ears. "Understand?"

The two kits nodded, bounding out of the nursery and almost stumbling over each other's paws. Ravenkit sat there hoping now that he could get some peace and quiet. He wasn't like the other kits, something that another queen inside the nursery - Daisy - always pointed out. While the other kits would always want to go outside, play, get into trouble and trouble warriors who were busy with their day, Ravenkit would rather stay back and remain quiet and out of everyone's way. It was better that way.

He was considerably smaller than his littermates. He had tried playing with Firekit and Sparrowkit before but it only resulted in him getting a notch in his right ear and a trip to the medicine cat's den for some cobwebs. Squrrielflight told him that he would grow bigger, that it would just take time and that before he knew it he would be as big as his littermates. Ravenkit didn't believe this because he was now almost six moons old and his siblings were still almost twice as big as him.

"Aren't you going to go to the meeting with your siblings?" Daisy's question snapped Ravenkit out of his thoughts.

"Do I have to?" Ravenkit meowed with a sigh.

"Yes. get out there with your littermates." The cream colored queen responded. She nudged him out of his nest, pushing him towards the nursery entrance. "Maybe afterwards you can play with your brother and sister. It is a nice warm day outside. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ravenkit begrudgingly exited the nursery and sat beside of Sparrowkit and Firekit.

"About time," Sparrowkit commented with a twitch of her whiskers.

The small tom ignored his sister's remark and asked. "What is going on?"

"Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw are becoming warriors." Squrrielflight meowed. "Now be quiet, little ones. The meeting is about ready to begin."

Ravenkit fell silent, looking up at the Highledge. His father was standing tall, looking down on his Clan below. The large tom's tabby pelt shimmered in the bright sun's rays. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down onto these three apprentices who have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

Bramblestar looked down at Snowpaw. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The white apprentice meowed with a nod of his head.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, i give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowbush. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar meowed.

Bramblestar turned to look down at Amberpaw. "Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." The pale ginger she-cat meowed somely.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ambermoon. StarClan honors your dedication, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar responded.

Lastly, Bramblestar turned to look down at Dewpaw. "Dewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dewpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dewnose. StarClan honors your dedication, and we welcome you as a full Warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar hoped down from the Highledge, resting his muzzle on each of the new warriors heads. In return each of them licked the dark tabby tom's shoulder.

"Snowbush, Ambermoon, Dewnose!" The Clan cheered as the meeting broke up.

"I can't wait until I am a warrior!" Sparrowkit squeaked. "I will be the best warrior ever!"

"So will I!" Firekit chimed in before pouncing onto a nearby moss ball. "I will fight anyone or anything who threatens ThunderClan or my family!" The ginger kit wrestled around with the ball of moss.

"Me too!" Sparrowkit batted the moss ball away from her brother before tackling him and pinning him to the ground.

"Hey!" Firekit squealed and struggled under the weight of his slightly larger sister. "Get off me your big furball."

Ravenkit shook his head and turned away from his two siblings, not interested in their little games. He began padding back towards the nursery, hoping to be able to slip back inside before they decide to include him in their play fighting.

"Where do you think you are going?" Daisy meowed, cutting the small kit off at the entrance to the nursery. "I told you before the meeting that the day is nice. Stay outside and play with your littermates."

"No thanks." Ravenkit mumbled. "I would rather not."

"That wasn't a choice." Daisy gave the kit a stern look. "You will be an apprentice soon. You will miss out on moments like this when you have all your duties as an apprentice of this Clan." She gave his ear a lick before nudging him away, back towards his siblings.

"I don't care." Ravenkit complained, annoyed that Daisy didn't seem to understand that playing with his littermates had never been an enjoyment to him. Ravenkit looked around, wondering how he could escape Daisy's intention to force him to do something that he didn't want to.

"Why don't you?" The queen asked him. "All other kits-"

"I don't care." Ravenkit snapped at Daisy, cutting her off. He spun around to glare up at her. "You are trying to force me to be someone that I am not. Why? Why can't you accept who I am. It seems like you, a cat who has never liked fighting or anyone getting harmed, would want me to pretend that moss balls are my enemies and rip them apart. Well I don't want to. Why do I have to always be obsessed with harming and fighting and wanting to be a warrior? There is more to being a Clan cat than that!"

Daisy looked stunned at Ravenkit's outburst. She opened her jaws to respond but the small black tom didn't give her a chance to. He turned away and bolted away from her.

"Ravenkit get back here!" Daisy called out.

Ravenkit ignored her, hoping to be able to get some peace and quiet somewhere. He hated that the queen was trying to force him to be someone that he wasn't. He hated that she wasn't the only one who did. Ravenkit had heard the whispers of some of his Clanmates. Of how he was different than his littermates. Ravenkit was just sick of it all.

 **End of chapter 1. Let me know how I did! Also for some reason when I uploaded this to doc manager my format didn't save. I fixed it but let me knowith if I missed any thoughts that need to be italicized.**


End file.
